


What Will We Do Without It

by Nataliiee1233



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), clay | dream - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, spanap
Genre: Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, George - Freeform, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliiee1233/pseuds/Nataliiee1233
Summary: A global pandemic swept over the world, every human who survived bought together to try fight it off. Dream and George are survivors but what will they do when they can’t see each other anymore...Population: 5089Cases today: 324Deaths: 6 billion+Major cases today: 32I tapped the home button leaving the website, my brunette hair damp with sweat as my phone hums a call ring tone. My heart stops, it’s from dream.I pushed the home button my green eyes tearing up. I tried to forget the email he just received... I caught it, he pressed onto phone and pressed onto George’s contact calling him.“George, I’m so sorry...”“What?”Dream was now crying.“I have it...”“...”Silence.“You still have a chance”George stammered through tears, whilst Dream shaking him head.“I’m sorry, I don’t...”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. It’s all normal, for now...

I clicked the pen underneath my chin starring at my phone, waiting to be allowed in. We where under a strict lock down, trying to get rid of the cases and restart humanity. Even to just go shopping you have to email the person in charge (all governments or whatever have died) and wait until the person who was shopping at that moment leaves. You have to bring a spare change of clothes to change into when you leave. You must have a mask and gloves on at all times when in public. You can only use self check out areas which are immediately cleaned once you leave. You can only spend 30 minutes in there unless you have written in your message you must stay longer, which they rarely allow.

The rhythmic tapping of my pen filled the room. George and I where forced to not live together anymore and now I live alone with my cat, Patches. I haven’t had any human interaction in months and I’m used to it. Any and all education has been cut because most children have died. All jobs except of Medicare, firefighters and cleaners have been cut. It surprised me at first why police where cut but now I understand. No one and I mean no one, leaves their house unless allowed. Prices have dramatically dropped for everything to ensure everyone has proper health and care for themselves. 

I watched as my phone screen blinked and hummed for a small second. I can go in. I sighed in relief and got into my car. It was an hours drive because everyone has been spread out, away from everyone else. I watched the road a frown curved on my face. My dirty blonde hair covered a part of my eye sight making me blow, trying to get it off. I had my mask right beside me and my gloves beside the mask. It is evening whilst I’m driving. The lush grass on the side has begun growing and spreading like vines onto the black road. The world has never looked so beautiful. Lush grass as green as it is in Disney fairy tails which all end in a happily ever after. Though this one wouldn’t. Birds chirped in the trees that grew large and over the road. The shadows rising above the ground.

I grabbed my phone with one hand and awkwardly began texting George;

I’m going on a shopping spree!

Oh haha you got in?

Why wouldn’t I?

Oh idk 

George this whole thing has made u insane!

Yeah ik

Gtg I’m bout to drive off the road

Alr

I looked back up focussed again on the road in front of me. Why had this whole thing happened? The Bioluminescent Plague? It all seems like the movie “I am legend” had sucked us all into the tv and began making them the main characters of the cast. It is hard to think that this is a daily routine and is also hard to think that soon enough we will all be dead. It’s like Mother Nature is picking up people one by one and smushing them until they become a small brown stain in of course the most painful way. They blisters the- I shook my head a shiver going up my spine.

I finish the shopping, paying from the self check out. I couldn’t help but cough to clear my throat, a scratchy feeling in my throat almost made me gag but I shook it off, heading out of the shops. Whenever you leave you have to get a quick test done and must be in your change of clothes when it’s getting done so I quickly went into the bathrooms, changing my shirt and my pants. I leave to bathroom and go to the testing area. It was only a single person doing it. It was a tall girl with short red hair, she had freckles on her face but a plastic cover over it, she wore a white almost cloak looking thing and not skin was showing. She got the needle and pocked my shoulder, it was a quick thing but I was never fully comfortable around needles. The needle, or- blood test thing jabbed into my shoulder, my blood filling up the end of it. The girl took it out then spoke, her voice tired and seemed as thought she was screaming for the hole day.  
“Your free to go-“  
She looked down at her paper work.  
“Clay.”  
She finished,I smiled forgetting she couldn’t see it then got into my car humming as I drove home.

The email came threw, it was 8:30 pm and a daily email is send to tell who caught the sickness. I scrolled down the list reading the names. I sighed in relief as the name Clay wasn’t stated on the the list, I scroll a bit further and in surprise there is a ‘Major Cases’ list. It is very rare for there to be a major case, mainly that there where 3 yesterday. I read the name to myself;  
Brooklyn Smith  
Johnson Burn  
Grace Mclier  
Clay (last name)

Phew not- wait. I read over the last name, a sinking feeling in my chest; Clay... that was my name- and the surname... my breath hitched in my throat as I dropped to my knees, the world spinning around me. I felt sick now, a loud ringing in my ears, I scream rushing to the bathroom and lean over the toilet, the urge to throw up making me unsteady.

Everything felt so far away and any noise in the real world was drained and slurred. And then, in an instant everything was normal, and a buzz came from my phone. I stumble towards it my legs unstable from shock and fear. It was George...

Tell me your joking XD

*screenshot*

George I-

...

Then George stopped, the three dots appearing and disappearing, they stayed still, after what felt for forever finally George wrote...

Clay I know you might think this is funny but the Bioluminescent Plague has killed everyone I know except of you including Nick and your the only one I have. I think that you think this is some funny joke that you can make me baby you then I get the; ‘I was joking LOLLLL’ and I feel so dumb and stupid. Clay please say this is a joke I don’t want to be worried and I don’t think you would want me to be worried right?

George ofc I don’t want u to be worried, but I can’t say that I’m joking...

Why not?

Cuz I’m not

Then George didn’t respond for a while but when he did I grabbed my phone immediately, it was an address.

What is this?

My address.

And I sent me this because?

I want to see u :)

Um no.

Why? :(

I have a sickness that has an 100 percent kill chance! I stand no chance and if we even breath the same air I won’t be the only one dying here!

Clay if you die I will be miserable and hate life, I would rather die with you then live without you.

George’s comment made me feel warm but I knew I had to decline, I wasn’t going to be putting my best friend in danger. 

Still a no.

Please Clay

No!

I will care for U and will make sure we both survive!

George I said no!

Clay listen to me for once!

No is my final answer!

Well I’m making u change that ‘final answer’ if it’s the last thing I do!

GEORGE LOOK I DONT WANT U GETTING WHAT I HAVE, IS IT TO MUCH TO ASK YOU TO BE SAFE?!???

U don’t understand...

Well you don’t understand!

Please Clay...

...

I felt as if I couldn’t go but the urge to see George kept tugging at me.

George...

Please just think about it Clay... sleep on it please

Fine George, I’ll consider it- don’t get ur hopes up though! 

:)

George and I kept chatting for around 2 hours, he setting subtle hints about how much the brunette wanted to see me, even risking his own life for it.

I had my head propped up on my pillow, lights off, texting George. Then I got an email... I clicked on it reading the text, it told me that I must quarantine and if I needed anything to email them and they will bring it to my door, saying that I will be bought into hospital in a few days. I yawned feeling rather tired. I switch apps onto messages telling George my good nights. I put my head on my pillow, texting and calling George almost made my forget my soon death, but it lingered at the back of my brain for the whole time. I attempted to go as soon to bed as I can but knowing your going to die is as bad as both sides of the pillow being warm.


	2. Will I Regret This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream decided to go to George’s house Dream realised that if he hadn’t gone his life would’ve never been complete, but was is really worth his friends life... but Dream gets butterflies in his stomach looking at the short brunette, light freckles dotted around his nose, his smile almost curing the pain of death that Dream would soon face.

I awoke from numerous coughs, almost making me choke. I scratch my head sleepily yawning, why did I feel so tired even after hours of sleep? To be honest I have no idea, I just... did. I slipped out of bed wondering if I should bother changing from my pj’s. I tap my phone to see George’s messages, a sweet good morning and a ‘get well soon’ message. 

George

Yes Clay?

George please tell me, are you sure you want for me to come to you...

Yes Clay! That’s definitely what I want!

I’ll be there soon then I guess...

Tysm Clay! I’ll make a warm soup and get a nice blanket ready we can watch a movie or anything u want!

George’s messages warmed my heart, it was  
So clear that the short boy cared for me and I hope I don’t regret this decision. I go to the bathroom to give my face a quick wash, so I could wake myself up. I splash the water against my face, it was cooler than I expected, the liquid hitting my face dripping down like tears. I looked up into the mirror my eyes widening, I had light eye bags underneath my emerald green eyes, and the pupils in my eyes where massive, was it from joy I would finally meet with George, or was it the I Bioluminescent Plague kicking in? Honestly I didn’t want to know...

I left the door, practically no skin showing, I new George would 100 percent get it but maybe not as bad as me, maybe he had a chance, I doubt it though... that was the worst of it, he was murdering his own friend... but I really want to see George, like a lot...

I sucked in my lips pulling up beside the address, it was a tall brick house which was about the same size as mine, it had trimmed hedges that lined the outside and a vine growing up the side. I parked on the road and slowly got out.

My heart was racing and I almost tripped under my own foot. I slowly walk up to the timber door, it was a dark brown colour with a metal handle. I knocked on it three times, then waited patiently. Soon enough the sound of locks turning appeared and the door swung open. I blinked once, twice, it was him... it was really him, George. The man he spent hours on end on call with. I looked down, my eyes taking in the whole boy. Small shoulders but plump lips, light freckles dotted around his face and his hair fluffier than I remember. One thing I could help notice where his eyes, instead of the usually deep brown ones they looked dull, the whites of his eyes stained red from what I guess tears, was George crying when he found out the news?

“Clay...” George breathed out his fingers fidgeting.  
“Am I dreaming” his voice was soft and different to how I remembered it.

“George...” then I watched as the brunette suddenly burst into tears, wrapping his arms around me. Now I’m in tears, dropping to my knees and letting George hold me. He gave me comfort, his skin warm against mine as he held me.

“George I’m so so sorry...” I whimpered hugging him back.

“Come inside” George managed to say between tears. He helped me up, leading me into his house. There was warm soup already on the table when I sat onto the couch, I let my body sink into the cushions as George bought the soup over. He placed it on the table and sat beside me.

After finishing the soup George had turned on the TV and is now flicking threw movies. I could help but nudge closer to the brunette but George didn’t seem to notice. 

George POV

I keep my gaze on the TV, trying not to notice that Clay shuffled closer to me. The blonde was so gorgeous, long dirty blonde hair, green eyes that made me feel so warm and welcome, soft freckles that dotted his face, I have to admit though his eye bags were bad, I knew it was from the plague but it was dark rings that circled his perfect eyes. 

I tried not to blush as a look over at Clay who was putting his bowl down. I clicked on a movie that we both agreed on. And began watching.

I can’t believe I didn’t notice until later in the movie that Clay was resting his head in my shoulder, his soft, rhythmic breathing blowing into my ear. I wasn’t sure if he was asleep but I didn’t want to move him.

Every now and then tears would came from both our eyes, the striking feeling was always kept and the back of our minds. When I 1st saw Clay today I made him take of the many layers of clothing he wore like cloves and the mask, he did protest but then listened. I look over at Clay, his eyes where open but he did look tired, I carefully took his head in my hands and moved it onto my lap, Clay flinched but stayed in the position, he looked more comfortable this way.

I stroked Clay’s hair, letting my fingers sink into his long curly hair, I watched as Clay’s eyelids flickered closed and I turned down the TV volume. Butterflies flew around my stomach, I had to tell him didn’t I? I can’t wait until it’s to late.

“Clay?” 

“Hm?” Clay’s soft reply sent me sinking into the couch me cheeks immediately reddening.

“Clay I love you..” I said trying not to waste time hesitating, I could hear the blonds breath hitch and he pulled himself into a sitting position his green eyes staring into mine.

I relaxed a bit as I realised his own face was flushed with red, this colour making his beautiful freckles more visible.

“George, why only tell me now? Before I will...” I pressed my finger against his pink lips, hushing him.

“We ban that word okay” I looked into his eyes. “Just tell me, do you feel the same?”

“George I- yes I do but we shouldn’t get any closer than this.” 

“Clay.” I said sternly cupping his face with my hands. Clay tried to look away but I made him look at me.

“Clay look at me.” I said, 

“Clay I really love you and I want to be with you even if it’s the last thing I do. I want to make you feel safe and happy, I want to be able for us to be able to tell each other we love them, I want to be able to live the best life possible, I want to finally be able to be with the person I’ve loved my whole life Clay. Every single time we are on I call I let your voice comfort me. Now your voice can comfort me in real life, Clay you don’t realise how much I love you!” I sucked in a breath, was it to much?

“George I love you so much as well but-“ 

I quickly pulled Clay closer to my face and kissed him on his lips, trying to hush him, I felt his tears fall onto my face and I closed my eyes.

I pulled away and Clay looked into my eyes blinking slowly. I bring Clay closer, pulling him onto a hug and I heard his quiet sobs.

{AU: this is all your getting for now, make sure to check out my tik tok (in notes) to vote for what ending it is}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a pole weather the ending should or shouldn’t be sad, check my tik tok bl00d_for_the_bl00dgod if you want to vote :) 
> 
> The pole is leaning toward the sad ending but I’ll keep it up until I get to it :D

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to base this off the real life circumstances about COVID but decided to really over exaggerate it. The sickness is called the Bioluminescent Plague and has a very low survival chance if you get it.
> 
> Some signs you have the Bioluminescent Plague is:  
> Minor swelling of lips  
> The whites in your eyes go red  
> Pupils shrink  
> Blistering  
> Lack of breathing  
> Itchy around the face  
> Anger breakouts 
> 
> Tysm for all the love and support on my last fanfic, which in plan on adding on soon but I had this idea and thought why not. This is my second fanfic I’ve written so I’m still getting used to it :)


End file.
